A datacenter includes a large number of devices that support various large scale computing systems. When a device is in need of physical service and/or troubleshooting, the device is required to be located within the datacenter such that a technician is able to service the device at the location of the device. Typically, the technician is provided a unique identification of the device, such as an IP address. The unique identification does not facilitate in physically locating the device out of thousands of other devices in the datacenter.
Moreover, when a device is located in a datacenter, it is difficult to determine what information, such as virtual information, correlates to the underlying device. Accordingly, accessibility of vital maintenance information is difficult, which may result in potential mishaps and errors in the service of the device.